clubpenguinstoryadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Jjoeyxx Show
The Jjoeyxx Show is a TV Show made by Jjoeyxx (Sir Jjoeyxx in Wikis). It was teamed up with a company made by Sir Jjoeyxx. It was released on October 1st, 2012 on CPTV. Episodes Season 1 1st Gary Gone Mad Part 1- Once Jjoeyxx and Larry accidently broke the Firework machine Gary made, Gary was angry and Narvy tries to make him not mad. 2nd Gary Gone Mad Part 2- Gary goes out of control, and turns bonkers! Narvy and Saver23 try to find a cure for this weirdness, as they need their inventor back. Meanwhile, Jjoeyxx gets stuck in a taxi with Allie Zooks. 8th Sejen And The Sparks - A girl called Sejen from Celtic CP arrives on the island, but is making Walden0872 fall for her. She is actually a special firework exploder, and plans to set fire to CP. Will it go off with a bang? And for who? 9th Knight vs ..... Rookie? - Knight dares Jjoeyxx to a wrestling match to decide who the best character in the CPSA Wiki is. Jjoeyxx gets scared, but only Rookie will fight for him. Can this 'dizzy' penguin defeat the strongest knight in the land? 15th Tourists - Jjoeyxx invites Austin, Allie and Anna Zooks on a tour of RH Island. Sockhopper meets them their, but gets frustrated when they turn the place into a resort with fruit stalls selling cream soda! 16th I Believe I Can Fly, I Believe I Can Touch The...Water?! - Saver23 enters Walden0872 into a competition in diving. He phones Jjoeyxx for help, but he is on holiday to Angry Birds Island with Matrix Bird. Walden0872 then has to get help from Anna Zooks and Rookie, who are actually the best divers in the island. Can he win the competition? 22nd So You Think You Can Dance? - It's the Halloween Disco on CP, and Jjoeyxx is hoping to win the prize for best dancer. Allie Zooks is determined to beat him though, and Jjoeyxx gets scared again. Gary comes from nowhere and stuns Cadence, Rocky and CeCe with his dancing. Jjoeyxx is next, and does good, followed by Allie. Who will come out on top? 23rd P.T. The Penguin Terrestrial - Jjoeyxx is decorating for Halloween, but when he turns on alien lights before going to bed, he summons a penguin terrestrial called P.T. He gets scared and screams the house down. Gary and Narvy run in, and start hunting the alien, with Jjoeyxx hiding behind them. The alien turns out to be friendly, but they can't keep it. What will they do with the alien?! 29th Football Frenzie - Jjoeyxx gets his scarf, cotton candy and cola ready as he heads off to the Stadium. He watches the Blue Team, who he supports, go against the yellow team. Unnoticed, Klutzy sneaks onto the pitch, and trips up the Blue Team. Yellow Team win the match, but Jjoeyxx and Saver23 go off to follow Klutzy, only to find out it's not 'just' Klutzy - it's Austin Zooks too, with his pet crab! Why did they trip the team up?! 30th Halloween Horror - Walden0872 has a Halloween party, and they all go trick-or-treating. They get loads of candy, but they enter a spooky house by accident. It's actually just another Halloween Party - Saver23's! They bob for apples, and for once, there's no dramatic twist - or is there? At night, they all watch Night of the Living Sled 1, 2 and 3, then a sled breaks into their house! Is it real?! Why is it there?! Will they survive?! (Yes, because there is more episodes.) Episodes 11, 12 and 13 coming soon!